


Patience

by Lanesy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanesy/pseuds/Lanesy
Summary: Rose Quartz brings yet another lover home.
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Patience

_Pink Diam-._

_No, it's Rose Quartz now._

_No, just Rose._

Rose has brought yet another young human to the base. You clutch your spear. Another year, another fling for Rose. It's a woman this time, not nearly as curvy or lovely as your leader but you can at least understand the appeal.

You bite the inside of your mouth after you realized your acknowledgment. A few breathes later and you calm your anger and your grip, only for it to rile up again when you hear the human giggle.

 _No matter_ , you think to yourself. She tires of the mortals quickly and even if this one was the exception, you can just wait a few more decades and Rose will be yours again. She's kept you around for millenniums. She'll never tire of you and you know that the one in the end who will stand by her side will be you.

The giggles turn to ecstatic shrieks as you walk away and leave Rose and her guest to their privacy.

........................

Over the centuries Rose has made many lovers but has always come back to you. This time it's a sun burnt bard. The pattern has been so perfectly weaved and repeated every time before, you see no reason why this one will be different. You have thousands of years of practiced patience on your side, all you need to do is wait it out yet again.


End file.
